save me
by crayz4densiandtiva
Summary: deeks gets an idea and i dont go the way he though   i suck at summarys so just try plez
1. Chapter 1

i own none sadly i wish i coud though

_  
>kensi wakes to the sound of the alarm clock and swears underher breath she takes a shower and puts on her clothes and make up then gose to her kitchin and makes her a cup of coffe a few minutes later or she thinks a few minutes her phone vibrates she checked the caller id of corse she didn`t need to she already new who it would be.<p>

"_hey"_ she spoke softly as if she where barly awake

"_morin sunshine_" and he was chipper

"_what do you want Deeks"_

"_just called to say get ready"_

"_get ready for what we`re off today"_

_" i know "_

_"then why do i need to be ready"_ she sounded exausted and she and she new it

"you`ll see"

..ten minutes later...  
>there was a knock at her door and knowing who it was she opened the door<p>

"hey fern" he said intering her home and he had that smile on his face that could melt even the coldest persons heart.

"don`t call me fern" she made her self look annoyed but she wasn`t she realy liked to spend time with him."where are we going"

"the beach"

"no"

"yes"

"why"

"cause you need fresh air"

"no i don`t"

"okay no you don`t but i want someone to come with me" he looked hopefull that she would come with him.

"then get someone else"

"i can`t there is nobody else that will go with me as pretty as you are princesse"and gave her his best puppydog look.

"that is not funny"

"so you`ll go"

"yes but let me make a call first"

"oh and one more thing could you pretend to be my girlfriend"

"what"

"um the thing is that there is this chick and she will not leave me alone and its getting on my nerves so i told her i had a girlfriend"

"and why did you do that"

"cause it semd like a good idea at the time"

"and you just come and ask me"

"yes but i did it cause your my partner and i needed someone realy hot and scary and keep her from asking to many things"

"fine"

"thanks partner"

she didn`t anserw him and walked down the hall and got ready to call the one person she knew would help her

yeh sorry its so short ill do better next time plez reveiw

next chapter will have a slight crossover

slick


	2. Chapter 2

**i own none of ncis Los angles** _**this is really the second chapter of save me**

"you can`t be for real" he is so damn nerve racking some times.

"yes princess I am"

"okay do what do you want me to do" she was and wasn`t happy about being here with him but it didn`t matter here she was.

"well I`m guessing you`ve don this before"

"yeah I have but still what do want me to do"

"what do you mean 'what do I want you to do ' I want you to pretend your my girlfriend"

"right cause that`s likly to happen"

"what are you trying to say"he kind of looked hurt but she just guessed that was because he didn`t like the way it sounded and he took her silence as a chance for him to finish what he was saying "you don`t think that I could get a girl as hot as you are or as hot as you think you are".

"okay one you said it not me so that is not my fault and what I meant was I don`t think people could see us being togather okay I`m not saying you couldn`t get a hot girl if you wanted to I`m just saying it wouldn`t be me"

"and why not"

"because you could get any girl so why would it be me"

"are you trying to put me down or yourself"

" I`m not trying to put ether of us down"

"okay I think your a great person and your beautiful you know for a girl crazy enough to go out with me"

"what are you talking about"

"you asked me why would it be you"

"okay I`m gonna go ahead down to the beach you get your board and do what you do and I`ll see what I`m up aginst"

"ok"  
>He watched her go and waited alittle while and then got out of his car changed and then go his board and then he saw her ava wow he realy didn`t think she would be here and come to think of it he didn`t think kensi would like her here but it was kind of late since she spotted him and was coming over toward him so he put a smile on his face.<p>

"hi" she looked realy happy to see him and she had a smile on her face also

"hi" he said back

"so who you here with" she asked like she already knew but he told her any way

"kensi"and as he said her name he saw her face fall a little but it didn`t last long, and he continued to talk so what bringd you here.

"oh nothing just vaction"she looked down a t the sand then asked a little shy"you think matbe I could join you and kensi"

"um sure I don`t think she would mind"and with that they both began to in the direction thay Kensi had gone in when he saw kensi he almost fell in the sand she had already put a towl down to sit on (or lay on witch ever you want)and taken her shorts off to reveal a dark blue bikini bottom and now she took her shirt and it seemed like slow motion as she pulled it over her head and shook out her long hair and turned her head and saw him then smiled and a girl about the same size as kensi up behide her and jumped up on her back they both just laughed so he and ava ran over to the two girls.

"glad you decided to join me thouht I lost you for a minute there"kensi said the sun glowing of her skin

"you couldn`t lose me if you tried"

"that is true I`ve tried"

"so you gonna introduce me to the lovly lady or am i sopposed to guess"he sounded impatient to meet her she has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes(ziva)

"okay this is Ziva David she works with the NCIS field team in DC ziva this is Deeks and Ava I assume you know who is who"

"yes I do well from what you`ve told me about your blond partner and why you where here I think I`ve got it"she spoke like it was ever so evident

"there you go consider yourselves introduced "

"you talk about me "

"well she kind of speaks about you after everone bugged her about you "

"okay then I`m"-kensi cut him off

"he`s going to go surf right Deeks"the look she gave him was enough and he jus nodded his he wispered in her and she grinned and then said " I thouht so"

there was a long silence between the three girls as they watched deeks surf and occassionalle speaking about other surfers that where also surfing, ziva broke the silence" so you are ava I`ve heard alot about you"

"oh I`ve not heard anything about you but its nice to meet you"

"Its great to meet you to "

"well I guess I should be going then I have a few things to do before I go back to Mexico"

" it was nice to see you agin ava " kensi realy did look sincere

"you to kensi"

ziva and kensi watched deeks for about an hour after ava left their eyes followed every move,as they watched deeks ssurfed kensi thought about the year before when he had taken those bullets to the chest for her and that how he had figured out that she was the target in time to save her even if it ment that he ripped all of his sticthes it was actually kind of a heroic thing to do her thoughts where interupted by ziva`s loud sigh and her speach"well I must be going now Tony`s gonna wonder wherer I have gotten off to and if he finds out I was here and with you watching a hot guy surf he would bug me the whole time we are in LA I will see you later".

" okay tell Tony I said 'hi' "

" I shall do just that Fern" and she said that with a laugh knowing that deeks called her that sometimes just to get on her nerves but she ment no harm by it

"oh come on really you had to go there"kensi said it fercily but with a smi le and she didn`t even notice Deeks walking back up to her she only realized he was coming when the sand he kicked up as he was walking up landed on her feet and his board was shoved into the sand beside her and the wet spray of him shaking his golden wet hair landed on her entire body she looked at him in disguset and it quickly changed into a bright smile as he gave her that look the one that is like that cute little mutt you just can`t not take home

"was that really nessacery"she was looking up att him

"yes it was"and he winked at her .  
>"why''<p>

"I wanted to make sure you knew I was here"

"okay so now what"

"well I think you should stop being such a drag and have some fun here come on" he reached his hands down and connected his hands with hers and when she accepted them he pulled her up "come on lets take a walk on the beach"by now the sun was starting to go down under the clouds and the orange/redish glow of the lightglised off his golden hair

"but its gonna be dark soon"

'' I know and thats why I got a flash light" he held it up to show her

" can we a least put this up" she said pointing to the towles and his board

'' of corse " he grabed there things and put them in his car and his rack and hwen they got back they could leave

"okay now can we take that walk on the beach" asked now that the stuff was put away

"can I go to the bathroom first or are you going make me hold it"she pleaded

"yeah sure i`ll just wait until your done"and he smiled "unless of corse you need some help "he said teasingly

"on I think I can handle it"she smiled and walked on to the restrooms.

while she was gone a girl with short blonde hair walked up deeks and she wasn`t just a girl she was the girl that deeks had sucssefully avodied all day "hi"she said

"hi" he replied dully

"so you surf today"she asked

"uhh yeah I did"

"cool um so I know I asked you yesterday but did you want go get a drink and maybe give me a pointer on surfing"

"okay pointer yeah um stay away from hungry sharks"she laughed at that and her laugh was just creepy

"really I never guessed that so about that drink-"

"look im waiting for my girlfriend and I really think you should find another guy i`m sorry"

"uh yeah okay thats fine so where is this girlfriend of yours"

"she-"before he could finish that kensi walked out of the bathroom with a smile

"okay now im ready for that walk on the beach" she looked at the girl and then at deeks"who is she"

"umm this is "he had no clue

"im karliy"she said her smile gone

" I was just giving karliy some pointers on surfing" he said and put his arm over kensi shoulders and pulled her close

"bye"she said to karliy kinda rude and they walked off

**okay so tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that was rude" he looked down at Kensi who was smiling up at him and her head rested on the side of his shoulder her hand slid down his arm and into his hand and she intertwined there fingers and they headed down the beach.

"I know but I don't really care" she just look up at him " unless there is somthing your not telling me about this little trip" she stoped and stared at him accusingly but he just repeted her exact motions and said

" Now what on earth would I ask you to come and not tell you why or try to hide somthing from you besides we're partners I'll never do that" he down at her for a few seconds and gave her and innocent look

" You sure about that buddy" She rasied an eyebrow up at him

" How about we just walk for awhile " He he just smile witch made her smile

"okay" They had taken there shose off at place back at the beach so they could walk on the sand they walked together in silence. Every few steps Kensi would kick sand on Deeks feet they where both looking out over the ocean at the beautiful sunset and he stoped her and when she look up at him he pointed over to the sunset.

" So why do like coming out here so much" She asked once the was almost down and and light glow that most likly wouldn't last longer than five minutes and he looked really good as the little light made his golden hair and his toned, tanned skin glow plus his eyes sparkled like the ocean itself

" It's stupid " he spoke barly loud enough to here if she hadn't had her head resting on his chest she would never have known he spoke

" No it's not telll me please" She begged him

" When I was a kid I saw a movie about a guy who got alot of hot girls cause he surfed and he was good so I came out to the beach one day and tryed to surf but it wasn't as easy as I thouht it would be but I stayed and watched some other people surf and it was better than going home to my father so I just kept coming and kept trying to surf untill I figured it out and I loved it here"

" Oh and why did you bring me"

" That was just because I wanted to spend the day with someone I liked and I was alittle scared to just ask" he looked at her like a little kid steeling cookies out of the cookie jar on christmas

" All you had to do was ask"

" Yeah I do now "

" Good now come on" she pulled him to his feet and they continued to walk on the beach she got heavier on his shoulder so he nuged her and regreted it when she lifted her head and he felt the breeze of the cool air and not her hair on his bare skin

" Sorry" when she spoke she sounded half asleep

" Your good I just thouht you had fallen asleep on me"

" You wish" She looked at the hurt expresion on his face and said " I'm kiding" his face changed from hurt to a broad smile and he moved behide her and wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him , tilted his head down and planted a soft kiss on her jaw

" I LOVE YOU KENSI" When he said that a shiver went down her spine she told her self it was because of the cold but she knew it was a lie

" I think you should save me " she leaned back and whispered in his ear

" What why from what" he had no clue what she wastalking about

" From you" his face was enough for her to know he was clue less " I've fallen for you Marty"

He turned her around and kissed her just as the sun finnally hid itself from veiw " I LOVE YOU TOO MARTY"


End file.
